


Cute Overload

by Shell_Writes



Series: MattNeil & Friends [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU where everything is truly fine, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matt is a huge dork with a huge crush, Oblivious Neil Josten, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock climbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, andrew and neil know & talk to each other with ASL, andrew is a nerd, dan and renee are together, everyone knows about the crush except our local idiot, neil and andrew are best friends, neil has a little British Accent, no exy, no one is problematic, seth is not an Asshole, thats not enough?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: prompt - “I forgot my gym shirt and no one is letting me borrow theirs so can I have yours, even though it’s several sizes too large? Thanks, but you can stop telling me I look really cute in your clothing because I can’t stop blushing.”





	1. Somebody's Got A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im tired of seeing so many problematic ships in this fandom and not enough mattneil (neilmatt? BoySten? JoYd? so many options) so i decided to make one with the prompt above, this is purely fluff.  
> and please guys think of their height difference & neil with a British accent while you're reading this, thanks.

"Neil, hurry! Coach is gonna flip," said Nicky as he waited on Neil, they were in the locker room, everyone else was already at the gym except them and a senior a few lockers down.

"I can't find my gym shirt!" Said Neil, "do you have a spare one?"

Nicky shook his head, "it doesn't matter, Let's just go!"

"No! You know how coach hates when people don't wear their gym clothes!" Argued Neil.

Nicky sighed, "I'll check Andrew's and Aaron's lockers"

"Thank you!" Breathed Neil. He went to check Kevin's locker, but didn't find anything. He looked at Nicky, "did you find anything?"

"No, nothing." Said Nicky. "Man, let's just go!"

"You go ahead, I'll look some more and follow you." Said Neil.

"Are you sure?" Nicky said already halfway to the door.

"Yes, Nicky. Go." Neil sighed.

He sat down on the bench when the door closed after Nicky, and rested his head on his hands. He doesn't know exactly why he's acting this way over a missing shirt, but he feels like crying. Which is just crazy! It's just a shirt! He can buy another one. But there's so much going on in his life at the moment, that even the smallest inconveniences, like a missing shirt, seems worth crying over.

"Here, you can have mine." Said a voice above his head.

He looked up to see the senior, holding his gym shirt out to Neil. He forgot that he wasn't alone, dammit. The senior smiled down at him, Neil has never seen someone look so happy giving away their clothes.

"What.. what about you?" Neil said holding out his hand hesitantly.

The senior put the shirt in his hands and laughed, "don't worry about me! I can handle coach Wymack!"

Neil held the shirt in his hands and looked at it, he wanted to cry even more now, why was he so freaking nice to someone he didn't know?

The senior's smile dropped, "are you OK?"

"Yes. You're very nice. Thank you." He said standing up, and taking his own shirt off and putting on the gym shirt. It was... well huge, to say the least. It reached above his knees, and the sleeves, that were supposed to be mid bicep, were halfway to his hand, Neil wasn't that surprised with the senior having over a foot on himself. Neil guessed it'll have to do.

Neil looked up to the senior only to find him, rather red, he was holding one of his hands against his mouth while looking at his shirt on Neil. He raised an eyebrow, "is something the matter?"

The senior shook his head a bit too hard, then put his hand back to his side. "You look very cute." The senior said then slapped his hand back to his mouth.

Neil looked down to his shoes, he didn't know why he was blushing, and he was embarrassed by that. Nicky calls him that all the time, so why? Maybe because this was a stranger? He started playing with the hem of the shirt.

They should probably go to the gym now, but they were already late.

"I shouldn't have said that. Sorry." The senior said after clearing his throat. Neil looked up to him, and he cursed under his breath. "So fucking cute!" He slapped both his hands over his mouth, and closed his eyes, whispering,  "I'm so sorry!"

"Thank you? I guess." Neil said feeling his face getting hotter than normal.

"We should, um, we should probably go to the gym now." Said the senior scratching the back of his head and blushing. He was very cute as well, thought Neil, which is something he never notices on anyone.

"Yes." Said Neil moving to the door, they walked in silence side by side until the got to the gym's door.

The senior held the door but didn't open it, he looked down at Neil and said, "my name's Matt by the way. I should've said that before I said what I said in the locker room."

"Neil. Nice to meet you, Matt. And it's okay." Neil smiled at him.

Matt blushed a little and smiled, "I know."

Neil didn't get to ask him what he knew exactly, his name, or that its OK, because Matt opened the door and entered the gym.

"Josten! Boyd! Finally decided to grace us with your presence? Go run 10 laps!" Said coach Wymack, "and Boyd, where's your gym shirt?"

"I forgot it, coach." lied Matt.

Coach looked at Neil's shirt, Neil looked back at the older man, almost challengingly.

The coach sighed. "Boyd, you're running 20 more. Hurry up." Way to handling the coach, Neil felt bad for the older teen.

The two started running side by side in silence, they got on the fourth lap when Matt spoke, "everyone is looking at you."

Neil was lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Matt, he looked around the gym, and indeed, people were looking at him, including Kevin and the cousins. He didn't know why, is it because he's late, or is it because of the shirt? He didn't care either way. "And?"

"Theyprobablythinkyourecuteintheshirt." Said Matt increasing his speed so he's ahead of Neil. Neil was actually going slow, so Matt can run with him, but he guesses it's a race now.

He sped up until he was beside Matt again, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

"I said theythinkyourecute probably." Said Matt trying to pass Neil but Neil was faster.

"Did you say they think I'm cute?" Asked Neil.

Matt jerked his head up and down.

"Why would they think that?" Neil didn't understand why people he never talked to would think that, Nicky keeps telling him that there are people who have crushes on him, and that maybe he should go on dates like a normal teenage boy. But Neil has never felt the need to go out with anyone, not boys and not girls, Andrew said that he might be Asexual.

Was Matt trying to be friendly when he said that he was cute? He seems like the friendly type.

"Are you kidding? Half the girls at school like you...and boys to." Matt said, "you're like the prettiest boy in school! They think, I mean..."

Neil looked back at the students waiting for their turn to rock climb, he didn't think that he was that good looking. Neil didn't say anything, he continued to run with Matt by his side.

Running is his favorite thing to do, he can lose himself while running. Forget his problems even for a short time, feeling free and unrestricted. Sometimes, Nicky would drag him to theater club with him, he likes it, but not as much as running. He's been on the track team ever since he came back from England.

"Neil?" Asked Matt coming to a stop, he stopped with him.

"What's wrong?"

"I was talking to you and you weren't saying anything" said Matt. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Said Neil and started running but stopped when Matt called his name again.

"You just finished your 10 laps" Matt smiled at him, "go to your friends, they've been staring at you since we got here."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me." Why was he feeling the need to say something to Matt? He never feels that.

"You're welcome, Neil." Matt gave him a winning grin, and continued running. Neil found himself looking at him as he ran away.

He made his way to his friends and sat down on the floor, everyone looked at him. "Sooo, Matthew Boyd? Huh?" Nicky said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nicky, shut the fuck up." Said Aaron looking back down at his phone, probably texting his girlfriend, Katelyn.

Neil looked at them, confused.

"You're a fucking idiot." Said Andrew at the same time that Kevin said, "you don't need distractions from your team anyways."

Distractions? Why would he be distracted by befriending Matt?

Nicky, Aaron, and Andrew all rolled their eyes at Kevin's predictability.

"How can he get distracted from running, you huge fucking moron?" asked Aaron.

"Besides, if he wants to get distracted with Local Hottie Matty he can!" said Nicky winking at Neil. He still didn't understand.

Andrew breathed loudly and asked, "why am I friends with you?" before Neil could say because you love me, of course. Andrew continued, "he likes you."

Neil looked at him like he was crazy. "I like him to, he's very nice, he gave me his shirt when none of you did."

The four boys sighed simultaneously. "Have you not seen the way he looks at you, idiot?" Asked Aaron.

When he didn't reply, Nicky continued, "he gave you his shirt for god's sake!" Neil opened his mouth to say it's because he's a nice person but Nicky pressed his finger to Neil's lips. "A person doesn't just give their shirt, knowing that they'll run 30 fucking laps, just to be nice, honey. He wanted to see you in his shirt of course! He was basically eye fucking you when you were running."

Aaron made a disgusted noise the same time Andrew warned, "Nicky."

Neil was blushing, Nicky lifted his arms in surrender and looked at Neil wiggling his eyebrows. "You look very small and cute in that thing BTW."

They all nodded in agreement, even Aaron gave a small nod.

He didn't tell them that Matt said the same thing, he knew it'll only make their case stronger. Matt was just a nice person, a really nice person, Neil had seen him a lot of times before, when he went with Kevin and Aaron to their football practices or their games. He was a great player to, and strong. He was the tallest person in school, even taller than the teachers.

Neil found himself playing with the hem of the shirt, he also smelled very good. What? Why did he just think that?

Andrew looked at him knowingly and signed, ' _you don't have to convince yourself that you like him back._ '

Neil and Andrew learned sign language before Neil moved away to live with his uncle in England. They wanted to talk without Aaron and Nicky and anyone else understanding them.

' _I know._ ' Neil signed back.

"Hey guys! Stop signing behind our backs and check this out, Matt just finished his laps and is sitting with his friends." Nicky said not looking at the group of seniors sitting far away from them.

Neil looked at them, and was met with four pairs of eyes looking back at him, everyone expect Matt who was busy tying his shoes. The other boy sitting next to Matt was talking and smirking while looking at Neil, the three girls were smiling at him, when a girl with short dark hair and dark skin waved at him, Neil looked away.

"Why did you look at them, You beautiful idiot?" Nicky hissed at him, still not looking at them.

"You said-" he was interrupted by Kevin saying, "he's pretending to tie his shoes."

"He's Definitely pretending to tie his shoes." Confirmed Nicky with Aaron and Andrew nodding their heads.

Neil didn't know why he was getting nervous, but he was. "Why would he do that?"

Nicky sighed dramatically and put his hand on his forehead, "oh, my sweet innocent little cinnamon roll Neil."

The four boys laughed quietly, Neil glared at them. He knew he wasn't good when it came to these things, but still, they can stop being jerks.

Before they can answer him, coach yelled out, "Josten! Boyd! It's your turn to climb, come here, you maggots!"

Nicky oooh'ed and Aaron gave him a thumps up before looking at his phone again.

"What am I supposed to do??" Neil shouted-whispered at his friends.

"Um, climb?" Said Kevin because he thinks he's funny.

Neil looked at Andrew for help, he just said, "act normally."

Neil looked at him for a while, what's normal anymore? He knew too much now. TOO MUCH.

"JOSTEN!" Coach yelled, he got up quickly and nodded to Andrew.

He made his way to coach and said, "sorry." When he was close enough.

"Just come here, let me strap you in." Coach said with a tired look on his face, Neil almost felt sorry for him.

When he was strapped in and ready to climb, he moved next to Matt who was waiting on him so they can race up the wall.

"Hi." Matt said shyly.

And it's like Neil can see it now, Matt was shy. Because of him. Because he likes him? "Hey."

"It's not time for a conversation!" Coach shouted at them, they looked at each other and smiled.

"May the best person wins." Matt said.

"You have an unfair advantage, with your height and build." Neil stated the obvious while he was getting ready to climb, he looked back at Matt and he was blushing and biting his lips. How could he not see it before? "But I'll try my hardest, and don't you even dare think about going easy on me." He smiled at the older teen.

Matt smiled back and nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I hope you're finally done with this sappy crap, because you'll start climbing in 3...2..1. Go." Coach said.

They started climbing, Neil was fast but he lacked the upper strength. He was trying so hard, but Matt was better than him, climbing so smoothly while Neil struggled with every pull. Of course Matt got to the top first, with Neil following him shortly after. They stood and looked down, everything looked small from up here. Matt smiled at him and said, "we should do this more often." He then looked pained at what he said.

"Wall climbing?" Asked Neil looking down at his friends, he was tempted to flip them off when he saw Nicky making kissing faces, Kevin smirking, Andrew signing 'normal', and Aaron ignoring him, but remembered the coach.

"Anything, I mean. We should go out and, and do.. stuff." Matt said while checking his straps.

"Can my friends come?" Asked Neil. Matt looked at him, then gave him a small nod.

"Okay, then." Said Neil. "Race you back down?"

Matt gave him his winning grin and said, "oh you're going down, Josten!"

"We literally both are, but if you mean losing then you're the only one who's gonna do that." Said Neil while getting ready to slide down.

"Smart-ass." Matt laughed. "3 2 1. Go!"

They started sliding down, and touched the ground at the same time. Matt laughed and held up his hand, Neil high-fived him but had to stand on his toes to reach the hand (which he found quite disrespectful, I mean can't you just lower your hand a little bit. For his dignity.)

Matt was red again. "I'll give you my number later, so we can talk.. about stuff" He said.

Neil nodded and they started walking back to the place where he was sitting, a girl named Renee was standing with the cousins and talking to Andrew. He knew Andrew and her were good friends, and they worked together at the student council committee.

They were all standing because the class was almost over, he said hi when he got there with Matt by his side, "hey." Matt smiled at them. Andrew was glaring at him.

Nicky wrapped his arm around Neil's shoulders and smiled at Matt. "I'm Neil's best friend, Nicholas, but you can call me matchmaker." He extended his other hand and Matt shook it looking confused.

"Andrew is my best friend, Nicky." Neil corrected him.

Nicky held his heart dramatically, and gasped loudly, "why must you hurt me like this, you heart-breaker?"

Neil rolled his eyes.

Renee was smiling at him, "hi, Neil. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"I'm very well, thank you. I was just talking to Andrew about something from the student council." Then she looked at Matt. "I see Matt won your race." At this point the rest of Matt's group were with them creating a big circle.

"Yes. It's because he's physically stronger than me." Neil said looking at her.

The girl who waved at him before came behind Renee and hugged her, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. Renee's smile grew wider and she turned her head to look at the other girl.

"I'm Dan, the girls' volleyball team captain. This is Allison and her boyfriend, Seth."

Allison smirked and put her hand around Seth who nodded at him.

He knew Seth was on the football team with Kevin and Aaron because they always complain about him. "Nice to meet you." He smile politely.

"I like your accent." Said Allison, "it's very _cute_ , isn't it, Matt?"

Neil didn't know if she was making fun of him or what? He has a mix between an American and a British accents, it can get awkward sometimes.

Matt jerked his head up and down, and Allison smirked, and held out her hand to Seth who groaned and put 10 bucks on her waiting balm.

"What did you bet on? I wanna join!" Nicky said excitedly.

"Just basic things, like if Boyd has some fucking balls." Seth said clearly angry that he lost his money.

"That's not very nice, Seth" Renee said to the tall teen, then continued, "so, there's this party on Friday, you guys should come, it'll be at Jason's house."

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Said Dan kissing Renee's cheek.

"We will absolutely come!" Nicky said with Aaron nodding.

Kevin said, "if there's alcohol, count me in."

"Who do you think we are? Fucking animals? Of course we have alcohol." Allison said looking at her nails.

Neil and Andrew looked at each other. "Have fun without us." Andrew said coming to Neil and dragging him away. Neil looked back and waved at the group.

When they were outside the gym Neil started, "you didn't have to do that."

"Matt is pathetic, he can't even talk when he's beside you." Said Andrew lighting a cigarette after they were safely behind the gym.

He breathed in the smoke Andrew was blowing at him, "now he'll think I'm rude or something."

Andrew stared at him, "why do you care?"

Neil shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you want to go to the stupid party?" Asked Andrew after putting the cigarette out.

Neil thought about it, the last time he was at a party, swat teams invaded their home to arrest his father and his colleagues, who were then convicted of murder, gang violence, and some other financial crimes. That's why he moved in with his uncle in England and legally changed his name, for three years he was away from his home, his mother who was here under the same investigations, his friends, and Andrew.

He didn't feel like going to a party ever again, but for some reason he didn't want to stop seeing Matt's grin. He sighed pulling and playing with the hem of his shirt. _Matt_ 's shirt.  
"Maybe." Said Neil.

Andrew hummed and turned back to the gym, "well, you better make up your mind, cause it's 3 days away. And I'd like to mentally prepare for at least two days before going to a place full of stupidly horny teenagers."

Neil smiled and hurried to catch up to his best friend.

 


	2. Another Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil & Andrew (talk about Roland). plans are made, apologies are given. Matt is still a huge dork.

Neil had one more class before the ending of the day, and when he came back to the locker room he found that everyone was already at their next classes, so he decided to give Matt his shirt back after school. Or maybe he should wash it first?

"Should I wash the shirt before I give it back?" Neil asked Andrew while he was changing back to his normal clothes.

Andrew looked at him, rubbing his chin and pretending to think, "only if you want to see him again." Did he want to see Matt again? He didn't know.

Matt was a very nice person, and very athletic so they could probably talk about sports if they saw each other again. Neil didn't tell Andrew his line of thoughts because he knew how much Andrew hated sports.

"how's everything between you and Roland by the way?" Neil asked as they finished up and sat on the bench facing each other.

They often skipped their last class together, it was German.

"Don't throw this on me." Andrew gave him an unimpressed look, "we were talking about you."

Neil whined trying to impersonate Nicky, "come on! Tell me, I'm your _best friend_!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "we've been texting I guess. Nothing serious, he just wants to fuck around."

"Do you want it to be serious?" asked Neil looking surprised, Andrew wasn't the serious relationship kinda guy, that's why him and Roland worked so well.

The two met in the summer of last year before Roland went to college, and they still talk and sometimes meet up when they have the time, Roland's school wasn't that far away, so it only took two hours car ride for them to see each other.

Besides Roland worked as a bartender in a club, and that's one more reason why Andrew is still sleeping with him. Or so he thought. Was Andrew into Roland? more than just physically? behind Neil's back?

Andrew glared at him. "I don't know. He's an asshole who sleeps with everything."

"You sleep with other people to." Neil pointed out.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "yes, but I don't rub it in his face."

''Maybe you should.''

''You want me to make him jealous?'' Andrew asked after a few moments.

Neil shrugged.

''Well well well, I never thought I'd see the day when Neil Josten gives me a relationship advice.'' Andrew smirked.

''When are you going to see him?'' Neil ignored Andrew's sarcasm.

''Was thinking we should go to the club this weekend, but if you decide to go to the party, we can go next weekend.'' Said Andrew.

Neil thought about it, he doesn't really want to go to the party, but he does want to see Matt again. Maybe..

''What if instead of going to the party, we go to the club and invite the seniors?'' Suggested Neil.

Andrew took a while to think about it then said, ''OK. they can come if they want to. Now, let's get out here before Wymack comes and starts bitching.''

Neil nodded and they got up, and snuck out of school to wait in the car for the rest of their group.

They listened to music and talked for a bit before people started getting out of school. The rest of the gang didn't come until people started clearing out, they got into the backseat of the car, with Kevin pouting about 'calling shotgun' or something.

Neil ignore him and looked at Andrew, ''tell them the change of plans, I'll go talk to the seniors.''

Neil heard Nicky complaining about ditching them back at the gym, while he was getting out. He was sure he saw Renee's white hair down the parking lot. When he made sure it was her, he called out, ''Renee!''

she turned back and smiled while waiting on him. ''Hey Neil, are you and Andrew okay?'' Renee asked and continued walking with Neil next to her.

''Yes, I'm sorry we just left like that.'' Neil apologized.

''It's okay. Nicky told us you don't really like parties. That’s fine, you don't have to come.'' Renee assured him, still smiling.

When they finally arrived to their destination, a huge red truck, Neil saw that all of the seniors were inside waiting on Renee, with Matt behind the wheel. They all turned to look at them, Matt smiled when he saw him.

''Look who came to see us.'' Said Allison from the backseat. Seth had his arm around her and said, ''you got over your party phobia already?''

''Seth.'' said Matt. ''Don’t be an asshole.''

''I came to apologize for just leaving earlier,'' said Neil looking at Matt, ''and we won't be coming to the party, we're going to a club this Friday, you can join us if you'd like.''

They looked at each other. ''You _do_ realize we're all _minors_ here?'' said Dan as Renee got into the car sitting behind her.

''Even _I_ can't get into a club, how do you do it?'' asked Allison raising her eyebrow at him.

''Andrew knows the bartender.'' Neil explained, ''you don't have to worry about anything, don't even bring fake IDs. Just come and we'll take care of the rest.''

They started discussing if they should go or not when Andrew pulled the car behind him and Nicky opened the window and yelled, ''you guys coming?''

''Yeah, we'll come'' Matt said.

''Great!'' said Nicky excitedly. ''You should give your number to Neil so he can texts you the details.''

Aaron groaned and said in German how it was obvious he was trying to hit on Matt for Neil.

''Yes! That would be very helpful,'' said Dan smiling at Matt then back at Neil.

Neil took his phone from the passenger side of Andrew's car, and turned back to hand it up to Matt through the driver's window. ''Here.'' Matt almost dropped the phone when he took it from Neil. ''Careful,'' Neil said giving Matt a small smile.

Matt muttered an apology then started typing his number.

''Oh right, about your shirt, I'll return it tomorrow after I wash it. if that's OK?''

Matt stopped typing for a second then continued nervously, ''you can…you can keep it, I don't mind. I have more shirts like it back home.''

Before Neil could refuse and say something about it being too big to be of any use, Nicky screamed, ''I knew it! YES! I won!''

Neil turned back to see Nicky dancing while still sitting between Aaron and Kevin.

''What did you bet on?'' asked Allison, sounding intrigued.

''That Matt would let Neil keep his shirt!'' Nicky said smugly while Kevin looked disappointed in Matt.

''Who even bet against that?'' asked Dan while laughing. Allison muttered _nice_ giving Nicky a proud look.

Nicky and Aaron both pointed at Kevin, he slapped their hands away.

''You own me one week of doing my history homework, Day!'' said Nicky holding his hand to his chest.

Neil sighed at their antics and looked back at Matt, who was done typing. He was looking away from Neil while handing the phone back to him.

''Seriously, you can keep it.''

''OK, thanks.'' Neil nodded and got into Andrew's car, and opened his window. ''See you tomorrow.''

Matt grinned and said, ''see ya!''

everyone waved, and he waved back. Then Andrew drove away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i should continue with this. the next part was supposed to be matt and neil texting and the club with the whole gang (and possibly some andrew/roland action). so please tell me what you think of this so far, it would mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! and should i continue with this?? don't be shy!


End file.
